The Fall of Enjolras
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: Enjy's thoughts and reflections as he lays dying on top of the red flag at the barricade. One-shot, first Les Mis fic, so sorry if it sucks! XD Also, I wasn't sure what category to put it under, so I chose tragedy because I literally screamed "NOOOOO, ENJY!" when I got to his death in the Brick.


**AN: Okay, so I just saw Les Mis for THE VERY FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE this past Sunday, and OMIGAWD, TALK ABOUT EPIC! So, after seeing the epicness that was Enjy's death scene, I came up with this little sucker. **

* * *

He felt the pang, but it brought no pain. The force of it was enough to knock the breath out of him, though, and also to send him backwards. As he let go of the flag and reflexively put his hand over the bullet wound, it suddenly seemed to Enjolras as if the entire world had slowed down. He ended up on top of the flag, clutching at the wound just below his shoulder where the bullet had gone in. He lay there breathing heavily and just staring up at the sky above him, filled with gunsmoke and the flashes of guns going off. Time didn't speed back up even a little bit now that he was actually on the ground. If anything, it seemed to move a bit slower than it did when he was falling.

As he stared up at the bullets flying through the air above his head in both directions, Enjolras couldn't help but find himself reflecting on everything that had happened in the hours since Gavroche had run into the Cafe Musain shouting that Lamarque was dead. Looking back on the way he'd ended up deciding to go about things, he now thought himself a fool. He'd all but led his friends to their deaths, and he'd done so practically blindly. For the love of God! What the hell had he been thinking?!

_'Je suis désolé, mes frères,"_ he thought. _"S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Tout est de ma faute. J'étais aveugle, j'étais comme un fou! Pardonnez-moi, mes frères, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi...'_

Then, in a quiet and broken voice, he began to sing.

_"Entendez-vous les gens chantent?  
Chanter la chanson d'hommes en colère,  
C'est la musique d'un peuple qui ne veut pas être des esclaves à nouveau.  
Lorsque les battements de votre coeur fait écho le battement des tambours,  
Il ya une vie sur le point de commencer quand vient demain..."_

Ignoring the burning pain that he now felt in the wounded area, he forced himself into a sitting position and raised his voice, pushing the air up out of his lungs to the best of his current abilities. The sound he managed to create surprised even him; it was a deep, rich, beautiful sound that rang out above the noise of the chaos all around him.

_"Les couleurs du monde changent de jour en jour!  
Entendez-vous les gens chantent?  
Chanter la chanson d'hommes en colère-"_

He threw his head back and cried out in pain as another bullet peirced the spot just below his left ribs. Holding himself up on his elbows, he turned his face to the heavens and continued to sing defiantly.

_"C'est la musique d'un peuple qui ne veut pas être des esclaves à nouveau.  
Lorsque les battements de votre coeur fait écho le battement des tambours,  
Il ya une vie sur le point de commencer quand vient demain!"_

He held the final note for a moment or two, then, using all the breath he had in his body, he shouted at the top of his lungs, _"VIVE LES BARRICADES! VIVE LE PEUPLE! VIVE LA REPUBLIQUE! ET VIVE LA REVOLUTION!"_

Another gunshot rang out. The edges of his mouth slowly turned upwards as a thin line of blood trickled out from one corner of it. He continued to stare up at the sky.

_"Nous n'abandonnerons pas... Nous ressuscitera..."_

His muscles went limp and his arms slipped out from under him and ended up hanging over the edge of the cart he'd landed in when he jumped fromt the top of the barricade. His upper torso fell back onto the flag beneath him, head joining his arms over the edge of the cart. His hollow blue eyes glazed over. The little breath that remained in his body left it.

Et c'est ainsi que périt l'homme appelé Enjolras.

* * *

**AN: Here are the non-obvious French translations in the order of their appearances:**

**#1: "I'm so sorry, my brothers. Please, forgive me. This is all my fault. I was blind, I was such a fool! Forgive me, my brothers, please, I beg of you, forgive me..."**

**#2: The chorus of _Do You Hear the People Sing_**

**#3: His quote, "The colors of the world are changing day by day," followed by the chorus of DYHtPS again**

**#4 (after the stuff about the revolution and republic): "We will not give up...We shall rise again..."**

**And, finally, the very last line in the story: "And thus perished the man called Enjolras."**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Les Mis, Enjy, his friends, and/or his completely epic death scene, nor do I own the chilling songs that are _Do You Hear the People Sing? _and _Red & Black._**


End file.
